


Fine

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, and alex worries too much, basically Lin is a huge goof, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Lin gets injured and Alex gets scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo!  
> This is based on this prompt:how would Alex react if Lin got sick (because of his mothers death)? by MissDragon42,thank you man i loved writing this

Alexs backpack hit the floor and he walked to the living room.He heard Vanessas voice in the distance which was odd because she normally was at work this time.Entering the room he saw her frantically speaking on the phone while carrying Sebastian.Her restless appearance made him feel uneasy."Vanessa?"he called and she turned around,quickly muttering something into her phone and ending the call."Hey Alex."She smiled tiredly. "Is something wrong?"he immediately asked.When Vanessa was uneasy there had to be a real reason for it.

She sighed."Yeah,kinda.Lin had an accident at the theatre.He`s in the hospital now.I was just waiting for you to drive there."Alexs eyes grew wide in terror.Not this,not again.He couldn`t stand to lose him,no.After everything he had done for him.Vanessa tried to interrupt his panicked thoughts but her foster son was faster."What happened?"he blurted out,his voice high pitched and scared.Vanessa at once realised the situation and was quick to comfort the teen.

"Alex,he`s gonna be fine.From what i understood he sprained his ankle and got a concussion from falling.It sucks but Lin is so often too busy thinking to notice his surroundings that it kind of became a casuality."Alex slightly grinned at that."So...everythings gonna be fine?"he asked,still not fully convinced."Everything already is fine."she replied."That idiot will recover in no time."

Sitting in the car next to Vanessa Alex was feeling uneasy again.What if it was something more serious that she missed on the phone?What if she just said those things to comfort him?He wouldn`t stand losing another parent,he knew that.Not lin,who had replied to his fears and haunting past in the best way.He even felt a bit of guilt.Everywhere he went he brought unhappiness with him.Rationally thinking he knew that Vanessa wouldn`t lie to him and that nothing was his fault but when his brain got into thinking of the worst possible outcomes and their consequences rational thoughts had no change.

Vanessa carefully eyed Alexs now shaking hands and her expression changed to worried."Alex?"she said carefully and rapidly turned to face her and her heart dropped at the fear in his features."Hey,it`s like i said.It`s fine.He`ll be fine.We`ll be fine."she promised,everything about her screaming out comfort and warmness and Alex took in as much of it as he could but theres was still that,now becoming smaller,isolated and cold part in his mind screaming that it wouldn`t be fine,not at all.And as they pulled into the hospital parking lot it succeeded more and more in pushing in front of the soft comfort and he dreaded the moment it would take over.

Trying to distract himself he became painfully aware of his steps into the hospital and his breathing.Standing in front of the reception desk he barely paid attention to the nurse exchanging word with Vanessa.She had noticed the boys anxiety growing again but was convinced that them seeing her husband in a few minutes would make him feel better immediately although she hated seeing him like this.

Alex started paying attention when the nurse came around the desk and went to show them the way to a elevator.Alex internally groaned.He had always hated small spaces.Pulling himself together he focused on the wall he was leaned on and was reliefed at the sound of the elevator stopping.He just now noticed that Vanessa had had her eyes on him the last few minutes.Before they stepped out on the floor she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly."Like i said,it`s fine."she muttered.

Lin was sitting up in bed,his hand bandaged but all in all he seemed fine.Fine,like Vanessa said.He was even grinning when he saw them both standing in the door."If it`s not my two favourite people."he laughed."If it`s not my favourite idiot having trouble walking straight."she laughed back but handed him a small bouquet of flowers with a blue ribbon out of her purse.Lin grinned and said:"Knew you couldn`t stay mad at me for more than a minute." "Oh,i was mad since i got the call.Alex here was worried sick."

Lin took a look at his foster son and immediately saw the distress he was in the last hour and reached out to take his hand loosely."It`s all fine.You see?"Alexs lips formed a smile as he said:"Yeah.Vanessa told me enough already.I`m just really glad to see it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i thought about ending this series soon because although i love writing these i feel like i repeat myself because my english is so shit lol,what do you guys think?


End file.
